The medical industry and other industries utilize devices that are required to be cleaned and decontaminated. Cleaning includes the removal of foreign material, including organic soil such as blood, feces, respiratory secretions, etc., from a substrate. It has been reported that failure to remove foreign material from a medical device such as an endoscope before a disinfection or sterilization process is likely to render the process ineffective. (Rutala, W A, APIC Guideline for Selection and Use of Disinfectants, Am J Infect Control, August 1996; Vol. 24, 4:313-342). The presence of organic material or soil may contribute to the failure of disinfection by harboring embedded microbes and preventing the penetration of the germicide. Additionally, some disinfectants are inactivated by organic material (Martin, M A, Reichelderfer, M, APIC Guideline for Infection Prevention and Control in Flexible Endoscopy, Am J Infect Control, 1994; 22:19-38). Thus, there exists a need for a safe, practical, and efficient cleaning compositions and method for reprocessing medical devices.